1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure, and more specifically, to a door structure with inverse hook parts to engage each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have to take apart computers when replacing broken components or upgrading instruments inside the computer. So computers capable of being disassembled easily are necessary. For example, as for mechanical design of a notebook computer, a door structure is often installed in back of a casing of the notebook computer for covering and protecting a memory module. However, there is a problem of broken hooks for engaging a cover and a housing, as assembling the conventional door structure. The hooks of the conventional door structure are assembled vertically to produce structural interference. The hooking area can be increased for enhancing combination strength of the hook, but the hook might be broken easily accordingly. On the other hand, the hooking area can be decreased for easy assembly, but it decreases combination strength of the hook accordingly. It is an important issue to design a door structure with easy assembly and enough combination strength for mechanical design of a computer casing.